Little Moments
by Pen Gnots
Summary: Made up of short one shots these will be little moments inspired by the show. Not in any specific order either just as I think of them I'm adding them. Please Review...
1. Some really like you

**Disclaimer is I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

**AN…This isn't my best but I thought I'd add it to the little moments storyline any ways… Reviews are still greatly appreciated just remember I don't think it's that good either, but I think it's a really good idea just not in my hands.**

Dr. Arizona Robbins was minding her own business charting when she over heard a couple of nurses gossiping.

"I feel so bad for Dr. Torres." One spoke.

"I know she's such a good person and for Erica Hahn to have just up and left like that."

"So, it's true they were an item?"

"That's what I heard from Mark Sloan and he's pretty close to her."

"It just makes things worse I guess I thought her and Hahn were just close friends."

"I know but I wish she would find some one and get back to her old self. She was one of the ones it was actually nice to be around."

Arizona couldn't help but smile and think 'I need to meet this '. But, not wanting to invade on a co-worker to much she decided to finish her charts and leave the gossip for saving tiny humans.

**Later that day…**

Arizona found herself in the pit checking on a four year old with possible appendicitis when she heard a nurse call out, "Dr. Torres!" and she looked up to see a gorgeous woman with dark black hair pulled back working on what looked to be a victim of a very bad crash. All Arizona could think was 'Wow' then smiling down at her patient and over to the parents she said "I have good news it's not her appendix."

**A Few hours later…**

Not being able to think of anything other than this , Arizona decided to head to Joe's. And, of course, not ten minutes after she is seated at the bar does Dr. Torres appear.

"Hey Callie, the usual?" Joe asks.

"Yeah." Arizona sees how sad this woman is and wants nothing more than to fix it. After a few minutes Callie rushes off to the bathroom after speaking with Lexie Grey and Arizona could've sworn she saw tears. So, she follows.

"Ortho right?"


	2. Chicken Piccatta Little Pieces

**AN…So this is based off of the mentioning from Callie to Arizona about her mad cooking skills and the dance scene… I'm meshing them together, but I do not see this as a first date but maybe second.**

**Disclaimer is I don't own Gray's Anatomy or its characters…**

**Chicken Picatta/Little Pieces **

"So, I haven't been able to stop thinking about chicken piccata." Arizona rolled over to Callie.

"Is this a hint or something?" Callie smirked, "Would you like to come over so I can cook for you?"

"Hmm, maybe, I've been really busy lately." Arizona tossed back with a smirk of her own. "How's tonight?"

Callie smiled, "We can head over after our shifts end I'm done at seven?"

"Me too, this is going to be so much fun we can eat and listen to music. So, I'll see you later I've got surgery in 5." At that Arizona was wheeling away.

**7:30 pm**

"Oh my God that smells so good." Arizona sat at the counter watching Callie cook.

"Yeah, just wait until you taste it." Callie smile to Arizona and focused back on dishing up their dinner.

"I'm sure the flavor is as grand as your ego." Arizona joked taking a bite when Callie set down the plates. "Oh my God, it's like heaven in my mouth."

"So, now that my ego is in check, red or white?" Callie asked holding a bottle of whine.

"Mmm, white please."

**A little later**

The local indie station was on and playing indie rock when Little Pieces by Gomez came on.

"Come on after that dinner there's defiantly some calories needing to be danced off. Plus this is a great song."

And the two got up dancing it out like nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Little Moments **

**This might be a couple of one shots surrounding Calzona and Sofia. So Baby moments I guess would be the best way to describe them…**

**Disclaimer…I don't own Grey's or the Characters Shonda Rhimes is the Creator and she's freaking Awesome…**

**1st is inspired by Arizona saying she's my baby I'm her mama she I know it sounds like babble but she calls me mamma I'm her mamma… and I know I didn't get that exact but if you saw the episode you know what I'm talking about.**

**2am…**

"Shhhh. You need to go to sleep Sofia." Arizona held her baby girl rocking her and soothing her to calm the fuss that came from the tiny human.

Sofia had tears streaming down her face and Arizona had woken to the baby monitor. As the tiny human saw her momma she began to calm tears still falling but her breathing less rapid.

"I'll tell you a story if you promise to fall back to sleep." Arizona whispered placing a gentle kiss to Sofia's head.

Sofia looked up and her momma tears subsiding and babbled, "mamma ma ma ma…"

Arizona's eyes watered slightly and began to speak of magical lands and fairy dust and soon the tiny human in her arms was breathing softly with eyes shut.

"You left the baby monitor on…" Callie grumbled sleepily as Arizona climbed back in bed.

"Sorry, she just sounded so scared."

"S'ok" Callie slurred with sleep and pulled her wife in close. "She asleep?"

"Yeah." Arizona rolled over to face Callie gently placing a kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"mmm… Good." Callie responded out of her sleep induced conversation not really knowing what she was saying or hearing, just knowing she was loved.

**Thanks For Reading… I'll Be posting more to this one I'm thinking of having them all coincide with something from the show.**

**I love reviews so please Review **


	4. Heart Shaped Box

**Disclaimer is that I do not own any Grey's Characters or story lines Shonda Rimes does and so does Abc but I do not….**

**Inspired by Heart Shaped Box I loved that episode This is what happens when the get home that night.**

"Hey, how'd the peds prospect go?" Callie asked Arizona as she came into the apartment.

"Well, she was rather dull, and I talked to her about Africa and how Karev brought the kids over, but she didn't seem too excited. How can some one not be excited about something so awesome?" Arizona replied while pouring two glasses of wine and handing the red to her wife.

"Sorry to hear about that, but Karev's your boy anyways it's not like you were seriously going to drop him for Polly just because of an amazing resume?" was Callie's response as they moved toward the couch.

"Yeah, your right but I do have to at least look like I'm doing my job and trying to keep an open mind about the fellow ship position. Plus the board has a say too and Alex needs to up his game if he wants them to side with me."

"Well, he's got you pushing him so he should be fine. I talked to Mama O'Malley." Callie let out as she took a sip of her wine and glancing over to Arizona who was setting the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know how when I get nervous I kind of just blurt things out?"

"Yeah." Arizona chuckled.

"Well, I sort of just told her everything right after she woke from surgery. God, I was so nervous, and she started crying and I thought it was the situation with my mother all over again. But, then she was all you have a baby, and wanting to see pictures. It was so amazing I wish you could've seen it she was just happy because I'm happy." Callie rambled out with watering eyes and a smile to show her joy.

"You're amazing." Arizona leaned over and kissed her wife. And, Callie leaned back in still smiling to give a peck back.

"Sofia sleeping?"

"mhhmm, out like a rock."

…..and the kissing continued.

**Thanks for reading Please review…**


End file.
